


[Cover Art] for Luthienberen's 'A Redcoat and a Detective'

by cupidford



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidford/pseuds/cupidford
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	[Cover Art] for Luthienberen's 'A Redcoat and a Detective'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Redcoat and a Detective](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250154) by [Luthienberen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen). 




End file.
